


the sound of snow brushing against my window

by WishingTree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: For most people, a perfectly gentle snowfall is an opportunity for a couple hours of entertainment, a snowball fight between friends, and some wholesome December holiday fun.For Alex and Maggie, apparently it means war.





	the sound of snow brushing against my window

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of all the snow we got last week
> 
>  
> 
> So I googled it and 0 degrees Celsius is 32 degrees Fahrenheit – y’all Americans I don’t know how your system works 
> 
> Title from ‘Seven Miles December’ by Sleeping At Last;

The first snowfall of the year was completely unexpected, catching the city off guard. It caught them all off guard, of course, because this was National City, and the last time National City had seen any snow was 1949.

Luckily, the snow had fallen hard overnight and stopped early in the morning, so now the only problem the citizens of National City had to deal with was the massive amounts of snow left behind.

That morning, Alex was startled awake by a shriek and immediately cracked her eyes open to see the flash of her sister’s red cape disappearing out the window. Having moved instinctively, her fingers were already brushing the handle of the gun she had taped to the bottom of Kara’s nightstand, but when her brain caught up to her body she went limp with a groan, letting her tense body sink back into the mattress as she stretched out on her stomach without bothering to rearrange herself properly on the bed.

That had been Kara’s excited shriek, and it wasn’t the first time Kara had gone dashing off for one reason or another at unholy times of morning, so Alex wasn’t too worried. Sleepily deciding it was too much effort to turn her head and find the time, she cracked her eyes open again to try and judge how early it was by how much sunshine was filtering through the window, but after a moment she blinked and squinted, slightly confused by what her eyes were seeing. Rubbing her eyes, she propped herself up onto her elbows to get a better look.

She gasped softly despite herself as she caught sight of blinding white again, and it was enough for her to push herself up properly now, sitting up and staring in wonder at the snow blanketing the entire scene outside. The light reflected off the tall building windows, creating a wintery landscape that she hadn’t seen in years. She untangled herself from the blankets and dashed to the still-open windows, sticking her head out and noting delightedly that it was still snowing lightly, small flakes catching on her hair.

This explained why Kara was so excited, and it also explained why she had had to rush off like that. Alex cringed as she imagined what kind of damage the cars and drivers not suited for the snow would do. People were idiots, and snow tires weren’t exactly a thing here. Alex turned her face to the sky as she thought about it. She didn't know if this was because of global warming or a super villain, but until somebody figured it out, it wasn't her problem.

She stayed there for several minutes, watching the snow-covered city, but eventually a shiver running down her spine told her to go inside and get changed into some warmer clothes.

Not a moment later, a gust of wind announced Kara’s return, and Alex hurriedly pulled her sweater over her head, already grinning as she stepped out of the bathroom with her arms open to receive her sister’s exuberant hug.

Kara didn’t disappoint, and Alex tried to contain her yelp and squirmed, both at the feeling of Kara’s cold fingers through the material of her sweater and at the melting snow stuck to Kara’s supersuit.

“Cold, cold! Okay, get off.” 

Kara laughed and let her go, stepping back and shaking herself off while paying no heed to the melting snow she knocked onto the floor. “Alex, it’s snowing!” 

“I know,” Alex laughed, brushing herself off, “How are things looking out there, Supergirl?” 

“Snowy! I just came back for some supplies.” Kara held up a finger and disappeared in a gust of wind, blowing Alex’s hair back, and Alex heard some banging on the other side of the apartment before Kara reappeared holding a snow shovel that she had retrieved from who knows where.

She brandished the shovel triumphantly, planting it like a flag at her side with her chin tilted up heroically and her feet planted wide, one fist propped on her hip. Ruining the dramatic pose was the dark blue tuque on her head and soft-looking scarf wrapped around her neck, ends draped over her shoulders to trail with her cape.

Alex quirked an eyebrow at her and then reached over to pull the hat down over her eyes. Kara laughed and swatted her away, and her grin didn’t falter as she pushed it back up over her forehead. “It’s so pretty, Alex! We haven’t seen snow since we took that trip to Whistler!” 

Her eyes shone happily, cheeks already flushed with snow melting in her hair, and Alex smiled at her affectionately. “Alright Supergirl. Go shovel out the city.”

“Aye aye!” She saluted as she floated out the window, “I’ll see you later!” 

 

Kara spent most of the morning flying around to help the city with a combination of her shovel, heat vision, and super strength. By lunchtime, the ice was gone and the snow in the roads had turned to grey slush, but the park across the street from the DEO had enough snow piled in the middle of it to constitute a small mountain, and Alex regarded it with amusement when Kara landed on the sidewalk next to her and sprinted for it immediately.

“You planned this, didn’t you,” Alex laughed, watching as Kara tried to work out the mechanics of making a snow angel without her cape getting in the way. “Dump all the clean snow here so we can play in it a little longer?"

Affronted, Kara snapped her head up. “What? Of course not, I put some in all the parks around the city. The kids need to have some to play in too!” 

“Right, obviously.” Alex bent down to gather up some snow, starting to pack it into a neat snowball. While she did that, Kara abandoned her snow angel and floated up into the air, using her heat vision to melt something into the snow.

Alex aimed carefully, launching the snowball at the back of Kara’s head, but at the last second her sister dropped lower to the ground and giggled, turning to face Alex.

Unfortunately, mid–spin she caught sight of the new target she had unwittingly left open.

One Detective Maggie Sawyer, strolling leisurely down the sidewalk and undoubtedly on her way to the DEO.

Alex watched in horror as the snowball completed its perfect arc right over Kara’s head. And nailed Maggie in the face. 

Everything froze as the snow stuck to the side of her hair, dripping down her cheek and neck, and Alex swallowed nervously. This wasn’t good.

She wanted it put down for the record that she definitely would have hit Kara if she hadn’t used her powers like that at the last second.

Maggie wasn’t dressed for the snow, still wearing a leather jacket with a fluffy scarf wrapped around her neck, and she didn’t look pleased as she slowly wiped the snow off of her face.

“Maybe she’ll let it go,” Kara whispered to her, fidgeting at her side and eyeing Maggie cautiously.

Alex ignored her. Maggie Sawyer was competitive as shit, and it didn’t matter where she went, she was there to win.

Maggie Sawyer would not be letting it go.

“This is your fault,” Alex hissed as Maggie spun on her heel and zeroed in on them, coming closer with an unreadable look on her face. “I was aiming for you!”

“Well of course I was going to duck, what’s the point of just waiting for a snowball to hit you?”

“Hey Kara,” Maggie greeted them pleasantly, kicking up snow as she ambled closer, “Alex. Lovely day, isn’t it?”

“Uh, yup,” Alex nodded, subconsciously adopting a defensive position with her feet planted, “It snowed.”

“That it did,” Maggie said agreeably, and then she bent down to throw an armful of snow over Alex. Alex squeaked and flinched backwards, stumbling over her own feet, and Maggie was on her in a second, laughing loudly and trying to shove snow down her collar. They rolled around on the ground, each shoveling snow at each other, and when they hit the base of the mountain Alex gathered a handful and threw it, hitting Maggie in the shoulder.

Somehow Maggie already had a fully–formed snowball in her hand, and she threw it with unerring accuracy at Alex’s nose, Alex yelping as she was temporarily blinded. They each scrambled to their feet and retreated to make some more snowballs, whipping them back and forth, and they were pretty evenly matched until Maggie got Alex in the face again. Kara doubled over in midair where she had been yelling commentary from the sidelines, and she was laughing so hard Alex finally managed to hit her with a snowball.

Feeling breathless from laughing so hard, Alex took a step back and knocked some snow off her jacket, having absolutely no effect. “Okay, okay, we are all adults here,” she said, holding her hands out to stave off the next attack. “We are responsible, and mature, and at the very least can avoid getting buried in the snow right? Getting snowy is all well and good until it melts inside your clothes.” Her point was undermined by a very determined Kara doing her best to burrow through the nearby mountain of snow and come out the other side as a snow–Supergirl behind her, but she pointedly ignored her and kept her focus on Maggie, smiling beseechingly. “It's great until everything is wet and cold and sticking to you.” 

Kara turned towards her with her mouth open, and Alex shook her head.

“You don't count,” she waved her hand at her, “You can melt it all off and evaporate it. Plus the cold doesn’t bother you.”

Of course that set Kara off in an enthusiastic rendition of _Let It Go_ , complete with tossing armfuls of snow into the air and using her freeze breath, and Alex rolled her eyes. 

“You west coasters are all so weak,” Maggie scoffed, shaking out her hair, “I don’t even think it’s below zero.” 

“I grew up on a _beach_ ,” Alex said in an affronted tone of voice, and Maggie laughed.

Suddenly Alex noticed a light dusting of snow falling around her. It was shimmery and barely there, making it seem like nothing more than glitter falling gently through the air, and she looked up to see Kara hovering above her head, smiling brightly at her. 

“Come on guys, snow is romantic,” she singsonged, and Alex swatted at her boot before rolling her eyes and reaching out for Maggie. She grabbed the lapels of her jacket and tugged her closer, nudging her frozen nose against hers for a moment and giggling when Maggie scrunched up her face, and then pulled her into a deep kiss. Maggie immediately melted into her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, and Alex could taste the cold on her lips, Maggie’s frozen hair tickling the side of her face.

They were interrupted by the arrivals of Winn, James, J’onn, and M’gann, all dressed in layers. Alex smiled and waved, laughing when M’gann subtly scooped up a handful of snow and started packing it into a snowball behind her back, eyeing J’onn mischievously. She knew J’onn and M’gann had been flying around the city all morning as well, helping out Kara where they could.

“So what are we doing? Snowball fight?” Winn asked, voice muffled by the scarf wrapped snugly around the bottom half of his face as he bounced on his feet and rubbed his hands together.

“Humans versus aliens!” Kara declared excitedly, swooping down to wrap an arm around M’gann’s neck and then tugging on J’onn's arm, and nobody tried to stop her when she nudged Winn and James towards Alex and Maggie with an outstretched foot.

“Truce, Danvers?” Maggie asked, cheeks flushed from the cold and breathless grin fixed on her face. She took a small half–step back but kept one hand on Alex’s arm and used the other to pick a clump of snow out of the front of Alex’s jacket, and Alex flushed and bit her lip. Maggie’s jeans were now more snow-covered than not, her jacket spotted with wet patches, and Alex smiled at her. 

“I guess so, Sawyer,” she combed her fingers through Maggie’s hair, marveling at how the snowflakes stuck to the dark tresses. “We won’t be able to beat them if the human team is divided,” Alex said, knowing Winn was effectively useless here and James – while fairly athletic and always up for a challenge – was very tall and hadn’t quite mastered the art of ducking.

“Think we can win?” Maggie tilted her head as she turned to watch the others, “We are at a disadvantage, but I’m assuming we aren’t going down easily.” 

“Oh no, this is survival now,” Alex said, a scheming glint in her eyes as she rubbed her hands together.

Maggie nodded in agreement, watching as Kara, J’onn, and M’gann huddled together on the other side of the park, and Alex’s smirked mischievously as she nudged Maggie in the side. 

“Besides, we both know I had you beat.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, and without even a bit of hesitation, she turned and tackled Alex into a snowdrift.


End file.
